The present invention relates to security devices for vehicles and trailers, and more specifically to a wheel lock security device.
Wheel locks are used on vehicles, trailers, and other wheeled devices to deter or prevent theft. Typically, wheel locks have a pair of arms that are positioned on each side of a wheel, and a locking mechanism that locks the arms together in place on the wheel. Accordingly, if the vehicle is moved, the wheel lock rotates with the wheel, thereby impeding motion for any reasonable distance at a reasonable speed.
In addition to personal vehicles, wheel locks may be used to secure trailers (e.g., for boats, motorcycles, etc.), construction trailers, traffic-control trailers, motorcycles, farm equipment, construction equipment, and so on.
There is a continued need in the art for improved wheel locks with enhanced security, usability, versatility, and robustness.